A Royal Demigod
by NotUrAverageMusician
Summary: Princess Piper lives in a palace with fancy dresses, shoes, and people who do everything for her. Piper doesn't like that though, she wants to live her own life. But what happens when she has to be betrothed to the prince who wins the joust in her honor? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This is NotUrAverageMusician with my very first story! Hope you guys like the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Heroes of Olympus/ Percy Jackson characters those are all Rick Riordan's.**

Piper 1

Being the princess is so annoying.

I mean I never get to do what I want. I have to wear frilly, pink dresses all the time. My mother doesn't seem to care about what I want, and my best friend is my servant!

My name is princess Piper of Lovetopia, but you can call me Pipes. I really don't think the royal life is for me, but I was born into it anyway. My mother, Aphrodite, is the greatest Queen in all the lands and so I have royal blood. I live in a castle on a high hill looking down at all the peasants and I am as rich as rich can be.

But, I hate it.

Leo thinks I'm crazy. He says that he would love to be a prince sitting on a throne, ordering people around and eating all the food he could ever eat. It's funny how people outside the royal life think it's the best thing in the world.

Leo is my best friend. He is also my servant. Things can get pretty awkward him having to do stuff for me all the time, but Leo's the best guy I know. He is the son of a god, Hephaestus, which would make him very powerful. Sadly, Hephaestus is not a god that is not worshiped anymore and people who hate his dad kicked Leo to the streets.

Anyways, Leo is the only guy I know. I really want to see the outside world, but my mom won't let me step a foot out of the castle much less date anyone. I sigh as I lean on the sides of the porch on the castle roof watching the sunrise. I like to come up here and get a breath of fresh air when I'm stressed. I like to fantasize that I really am down there in the village, hanging out with friends and playing games and eating normal food. I really love pizza. Sometimes Leo sneaks me a piece from when he goes into town.

Today should be one of the happiest days of my life. Today is my sixteenth birthday, but all I feel is sorrow.

Today three princes from the wealthiest neighboring kingdoms will compete to become my betrothed. The one problem with that is that I don't want to be married. My older sister, Drew, turned sixteen two years ago and she became married. She says that she has the best husband in the world and that marriage is great, but I don't think that marriage is for me. Especially if I have never met the guy I have to marry. The royal life is very unfair.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs really fast. Someone is coming, I thought. I can't let anyone see me up here. This is my one spot of privacy! I hid behind a large potted plant on the side of the balcony.

A guard of my mother's emerged from the stairwell. He was a husky man in shiny armor with a long gold sword.

"I think she's up here!" He announced. I sunk lower into my hiding spot.

I heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh no, I thought, not more guards!

Then Leo's face appeared out of the stairwell. "Really?" he said, "Why would she be up here. I mean, it's totally off limits to the princess." He looked around and I waved my hand a little to show him where I was.

When Leo found me hiding behind the plant and he gave me a look that said: you owe me one then he raced over to the guard and placed himself so he was blocking the guard from seeing me.

"I think we should check the parlor again," Leo said, "I mean, she loves to read, I'm sure she's just reading there and lost track of the time."

"We already checked there." The guard insisted, "I think she's up here. I thought I saw her come up this morning."

"I doubt it," Leo replied snappily, "It doesn't seem like her to-"

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" The guard threatened.

"Oh of course not! I um… just remembered! We haven't checked the kitchen! I'm sure she's there." He gave a weak smile.

"My gut tells me she's somewhere up here." The guard continued. Leo leaned to the side to block me some more when the guard turned towards him.

"Okay then, why don't you check in the kitchen and I check up here." Leo suggested.

"I don't know if that-"

"Oh, it's fine!" Leo said, practically pushing the guard back down the stairwell, "If I find her up here _she's gonna be in heaps of trouble_." I sunk down even more in my hiding spot.

After the guard had left Leo stormed over to me as I got out from behind the plant.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Leo said with his head to the sky.

"Haha, thanks for that, Valdez," I said, "I would be toast without you!"

"Or dead." He replied.

"Or dead." I confirmed.

"I know that you're going to be mad, but I have to take you to your mom to get you ready for the joust that those _stupid_ princes have to do in your honor."

"Ugh." I stormed over to the side of the balcony again. Oh how I wish I were one of those peasants on the street laughing and smiling and most certainly not having to site through boring dinners with the prime minister of whateverville. "Please tell me another story, Leo!" I said hopefully. "Please, just one. It will make me feel better and then I will go straight away to mother and not even complain to you about anything ever again."

"Well that is some opportunity, my princess. Not even having to hear you complain one more time ever! I guess I can't pass that up. Here" He gestured to the seat on the bench next to him. I walked over and sat.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest now, since you're sixteen and all. Don't be mad at me, but I haven't been exactly telling you the full stories of life in the village below."

"What!" I yelled.

"Jeez Pipes," He continued, "I didn't want to scare you or anything or crush your dreams since you are so into having a fun life in the village. And yes, I'm aware that I promised to take you down there this year and I'm going to, but I just want to let you know what you're in for."

I looked down. Leo's stories were always the best. They were about people playing games in the parks, going to school, and holiday festivities. I always thought they were too good to be true, I guess they were.

"Go on." I said, trying to sound brave.

"Okay. Well, I've told you about how I used to work as a blacksmith, right?" I nodded my head. "Well, it was more of a sweatshop where orphaned kids had to work to pay off debt."

"Leo!" I exclaimed shooting up from my seat, "That's awful!"

"Please, my princess, no interruptions. Anyways, when I lived down there I was working off the debt that my mother borrowed from the blacksmith to feed me. It was barley enough for us to share a room with a bunch of other families."

I've rarely heard Leo talk about his mom. When we were littler I used to ask him about her all the time, but as the years had gone by I learned to give him some space. I could tell that this was a serious matter to him.

"So when my mom died I had to live with the awful blacksmith who used to beat me all the time and treat me like his prisoner. I had to buy my own food too. I became his apprentice and I worked from dawn till dusk everyday."

"Why didn't you stand up to him?" I asked incomprehensively.

"I tried to once…" then he stared into space like he was debating whether to continue. "Oh what the heck." He murmured. Then he said to me, "When I was ten I had just made this amazing sword that I had worked really hard on. I thought I'd finally be out of debt. But when he saw it he said that I was not finished with him and that I needed to work even more and that I was never going to leave this place because I was too valuable a workman."

I nodded knowing as a son of Hephaestus Leo had amazing building skills.

"Then he took the sword from me and sliced me all the way up my right arm. Here, I'll show you." He pushed up the sleeves of his right arm to reveal a nasty looking scar that spanned his entire arm.

"Oh no, Leo that's not good at all. How can he treat you like that!" I felt really bad because I've never so much gotten a scrape on me much less a horrible scar wound.

"I don't know," he said looking off into space, "I just don't know. That night I ran away and slept in the streets, two days later the palace security found me and said that I belonged to the state and they made me become your servant."

"No, no, no, no, no." I said looking down at what I used to think was a beautiful village. "That can't be. The palace would never make you become a servant, that's totally unfair."

"Well how do you think I got here?" He said.

"Umm… I never really thought about that."

"It's okay though." He said coming to stand next to me, "I am so much better off here than I was out there. I probably would be dead now if it wasn't for that job opening. And I get to hang out with you everyday, Pipes." He smiled at me jokingly. "Besides, if I wasn't here, who would keep you out of trouble?"

"I guess you're right. I'm glad you're here, Leo."

"Same here." Then he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "We leave for your trip to the village at nine o clock tonight. Meet me in the garden and we can sneak out."

We started going down the dark stone stairs. "Thanks." I said. And I meant it.

"Hey," He replied somewhere behind me, "I have to let you have your last taste of freedom."

The way that he said it made me realize that he was right. Tonight is the competition and I shall be married by tomorrow night. To further emphasize my point, I hate being a princess.

**Keep checking in for more chapters!**

**- NotUrAverageMusician**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people of Fanfiction! It's me, NotUrAverageMusician! I'm back with my second chapter of my story! I am so happy that people actually read and reviewed my first chapter! Wohoo! People like my writing! :) Anyways disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, but I wish I did.**

Piper 2

I rushed down to see my mother as if my life depended on it. Cuz it kinda did.

I tried to make myself look presentable before going through the hot pink double doors to my mom's room. I fluffed out my light pink ball gown and shook all the cobwebs I got in it from running up and down the stairs out of it. I had already put my hair back in a long braid. I was all ready to go, but why did I feel like I was forgetting something?

I shook the feeling off and waltzed into my mother's room. I've barely been in here since it is a privilege. The last time I came in was to get ready to be the maid of honor in Drew's wedding. But, I think that no matter how many times I get to see mother's room in the future it will never cease to amaze me.

I started looking at the vases on the sides of the walls filled with the most beautiful flowers ever. For real, Aphrodite made sure that they were the most beautiful. They spread an aromatic sent all over the room and I smiled despite the fact that I was horribly mad. There were amazing pictures of Aphrodite herself on all the walls, but they didn't compare to the spectacular portrait on the celling. The furniture was patterned with cheetah prints that I most certainly hope does not some from real cheetahs because I am a vegetarian. The most biggest and most glorious attraction would be the huge throne of pink and pink and pink that stood atop a pedestal where all could see the queen staring at her daughter with the expression of an angry dog.

"You missy, are in a lot of trouble." She said without even looking in my direction. She waved her handmaidens away.

"I can explain," I tried, I had come up with a pretty good story of why I was missing on the way over here, "I just wanted to look at some books about how I should act during the joust and I found so many interesting things, that I just lost track of the time. I couldn't be more sorry."

It almost looked like she was going to forgive me until she gave me a good look.

"What are those?" She said in a deadpan voice.

"What is what?"

"Those shoes, show them to me!" She ordered.

I almost gave myself a face palm. I knew I was forgetting something. I was wearing purple sneakers, as far as my mother knew I don't even know what sneakers are. _Think fast and cover quickly_ I thought.

"Oh these old things," I said taking off my Converses so Aphrodite could see them; they were a gift from all the slaves three years ago on my thirteenth birthday. "I found them in the castle dressing room. Uh… way in the back and I thought they looked cute, so I wore them." I gave an unconvincing smile as the Queen inspected the shoes.

"I don't believe it! I banned these insults to shoes from the castle years and years before you were born. Impossible." Then she stared out the window and thought for a second, "I know who gave those to you, it's that lousy good for nothing slave of yours. This is perfect, I've suspected him for a lot of wrongdoings, but this is something I can pin down on him!"  
I couldn't believe it! Of all the things Leo's done for me this was by far his best. Every slave in this castle pitched in so I could get a good birthday present this year. Leo had come up with the idea himself. My mom could not take them away.

"You can't do this mom." I tried to reason, and I tried to let my charmspeak get through to her in my voice, "It isn't right to do that and there is no proof. I told you, I got them from the castle dressing room. There was nothing that involved any of the slaves."

She didn't seem convinced.

"You know I'd never lie to you." I stated, batting my eyelashes.

"Oh on the contrary!" Aphrodite practically screamed, she shot up from her throne. "I know that you have lied to me many times, but there has been nothing as bad as this!"

I took three long, deep breaths and looked at my shoes. "What will you do with them?" I asked in a small voice.

Aphrodite pondered this for a second. "I will burn them. I suppose that should be very fitting seeing how that boy, Leo, is your servant. You know I wouldn't be calling him your friend if I were you, because I have heard you say that. He's a witch, Piper. Next time you see him, ask about that."

I gasped at this remark, horrified. My mother now matter how powerful she was could not talk to my friend like that.

"Now off to your bath. The slaves will dress you."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "You have just taken my shoes, screamed at me, and dissed my friends and you expect me to do what you want? No, mom. You may be used to having everything go your way, but this isn't. I will not take a bath, I will not put on a stupid dress, and I will most certainly not be getting married tomorrow. I am through!"

I stormed out of the room not even stopping to admire the interior decorating. I ran barefoot into the hallway with the picture of my mother looking completely shocked at my put burst still fresh in my mind.

I almost smiled. Almost.

**Hope you guys liked the second chapter. It's a lot shorter than the first, but I like it. Keep checking back for more updates!**

**Peace out!**

**- NotUrAverageMusician**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with chapter three! Shout out to all those who commented on my story especially my BFF Maddy99! :) Everyone has been so supportive so far and all I can say is thanks for everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Heroes of Olympus/ Percy Jackson characters even though I wish I did.**

Piper 3

I was actually proud I had been so insubordinate. Then of course Aphrodite had me do everything I said I wouldn't and I found myself in a fancy dress with enough makeup for a Halloween party and a "pretty" tiara on my head. If "pretty" meant heavy, tight, and tall. The sparkles on my dress itched so much I really had to suppress the urge to scratch. I was on the front steps of the castle. There were royal gaurds dressed in pink holding of the crowd of millions of screaming peasents. I found Leo's face at the front of the audience and he gave me an "I'm about to hurl" face that showed me he didn't like the change in clothing either (He has to wear a dress shirt and bow tie like the rest of the slaves). I gave him the same face back and I didn't care that the people from all the neighboring kingdoms were here to watch.

My mother was sitting next to me on her throne and she gave me a glare that meant that I'd better be on my best behavior.

The trumpets sounded and the town crier began with the arrangements. He was a chubby man who was always sucking up to my mom.

"Presenting Prince Percy from Watertopia."

A dashing boy with black hair and sea green eyes appeared from the side of the castle on a winged, black horse. He winked at me. I almost snarled at him. He looked that he was loving all the extra attention.

"Presenting Prince Nico from Deathtopia."

Nico looked super bored and stormy from atop his skeleton horse. _Well, that makes two of us_. He carried a long scepter and wore an expression that made him look like he'd rather be doing anything other than this.

"And finally, presenting Prince Frank from Wartopia."

Frank was the hottest of them all. He had close-cut blonde hair and big, bright sky-blue eyes. There was a cute little scar on his lip. He rode in with pride unlike Nico, but he didn't look very arrogant like Percy had. Frank wore a simple crown to show his rank as prince and was riding a boar. The boar wasn't that flattering, but somehow Frank made it work. He was the only one who bothered to even smile at me.

They all lined up in front of me and bowed and I curtsied. Ghah! I wanted to strangle my mother for creating this stupid ritual.

The town crier began again once he had settled down the crowd. "Today we have gathered here to help our glorious princess, Piper, to find a wonderful husband from these three wonderful choices. She will be spending a third of the day with each of them. Now let me tell you all the story of how our one kingdom Skytopia became four very powerful kingdoms." _Here we go again…_ I thought.

" When the leader of Skytopia, Zeus," The town crier wrinkled his nose when he said this name and everyone booed in the crowd, "started to become mean and tyranny, our lovely Queen, Aphrodite, stepped in and along with the gods Poseidon, Hades, and Ares and put a stop to his cruel ways. They wanted to give people a chance to have a good and fair life that they had never gotten under Zeus's rule. The three gods toppled Zeus's throne and took all the other gods that stood for his ways captive. They keep Zeus and all the other gods who disobeyed him locked in a cell and they are no longer worshiped and will be forgotten." Leo scowled and I noticed that there was a girl standing next to him. She had long, curly, blonde hair. She scowled as well at this remark. They were the only two who did that while the rest of the crowd erupted in cheers. "Luckily, none of us can even remember such an awful time under Zeus's rule. We give all our gratitude to Aphrodite, Ares, Posidon, and Hades for their outstanding bravery. Now Aphrodite has the vastest kingdom of all and the other three gods who supported her have kingdoms as well. We all celebrate and cherish that wonderful act that saved our humanity."

Everyone clapped and cheered in the audience. People sang our national anthem and screamed my name. I had to resist the urge to cover my ears. I had a fake smile on the whole time.

Aphrodite walked up to the podium and took the microphone. "Thank you all of you for coming today. It gives me great pleasure to know that you all still stand by me. My daughter will start the day off with Percy, then Nico, then Frank. Thank you all for coming and have a good rest of your day."

Everyone screamed, even though that speech was utterly lame, short, and dull in my opinion.

People ushered me back into the castle and Leo and that girl ran up the marble steps to meet me.

"Hey," Leo said after he caught his breath, "I'd like you to meet my friend Annabeth. She works at the royal library and we've been friends since we were kids."

"Hi, Annabeth." I said, "I really like your name."

"Thanks," she said, "It's an Athena name."

"Really, Athena?"

"Yeah," Leo said, "Annabeth's mom is Athena."

"Oh, cool!" I said.

"Not really." Annabeth muttered. "Anyways, I've been hired to be your slave for the day because your mother thought you needed a girl slave for today and Leo will be working with Frank."

"What!" I said and I turned to Leo, "I don't want you to go!"

"Chill out, man." Leo said with a smile, "I'm flattered, but I'm gonna be your slave with Annabeth too right after you get married since you need two slaves when you are married."

"You guys are gonna be my slaves forever?" I said feeling bad.

"Well, it certainly looks like it," Annabeth said, "but I'm all good with it because Leo says your cool. Much cooler than that other master we had, huh Leo?"

Leo started waving his hands all around, signaling Annabeth to stop so she did. "What?" she said, "You weren't gonna tell her about that? It is her kingdom, you know. She can put a stop to it."

"She has no power over that kind of stuff. And I don't want to worry her."

"You can't protect her forever, Valdez." Annabeth warned.

"I can at least protect her for a little while longer then." He said, glaring at Annabeth.

"Wait what do you mean?" I exclaimed, "What are you talking about! I'm tough you know, I can take whatever you have to tell me."

"Oh, it's nothing." Annabeth said. "Leo's right. Time for you to get into your riding gear because you are going to be riding Pegasus with Percy."

"Oh joys." I said sarcastically silently promising myself that I wouldn't let this go.

**I bet all you super fans of HoO and PJO all know what the twist is here, but please don't ruin it for those who don't see it. Please review and I'll update more soon!**

**ROCK ON!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Fanfiction! To those who are confused with the Frank/Jason thing, I think this will clear things up. And yes, there will be Jasper and I think there will be Percabeth. Do not fear! :) Anyways disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And here comes the first Leo chapter!**

Leo 4

There was something fishy about "Frank." Like seriously, I just asked him what he wanted for breakfast and he was all like "Oh, I'll make it myself." What the heck! He's a prince! Princes never make breakfast for themselves! Then after I sat there and watched him _make his own toast_ like some idiot he asked if I needed any help cleaning the dishes. I was all like: Uh what are you talking about! Princes don't do the work of servants. I have never met someone like him. For a son of Ares he didn't look that muscular. Heck, he wasn't even Chinese like all the other Ares kids. Something is up with him.

Now I am walking with him to his room. Frank actually talked to me. He started asking what my name is and how old I am and if we could be friends. Uh, no? That's crazy! A prince asking a servant to be his friend. That is just not possible. And who even goes up and asks people to be their friends anyway? We got to the landing of his guest room.

"This is were you'll stay for now until the joust." I told Frank. I opened the double doors to the luxury suite where all the guests of honor stay. It overlooked the gardens, which were amazing, Aphrodite's gardener, Katie, makes sure of it.

"Wow!" Frank exclaimed, "Is this all for me?"

"Uh huh…" I said uneasily, a prince should be used to such luxuries.

"Cool!" He said smiling, then it looked like he thought better of it, "I mean, not as good as my castle back home in Wartopia, but I guess it will do."

"Okay." I said and I held out my arm for Frank to hand me his coat.

Then Frank did the unbelievable, he gave me a high five! As far as I know only common folk are aware of high fives, no member of any royal family I've seen has known what a high five was!

"You're supposed to give me your coat." I explained.

"Oh!" Frank said and he quickly dumped his coat in my hand, "Right, see we don't do things like that in Wartopia."

"Huh," I countered, "Every other part of the Wartopia royal family I've served always knew what to do when I held out my arm for their coat."

"Sorry, must've slipped my mind." Frank looked worried as he stared out the window. "Is it okay if you'd give me some privacy?"

"Sure," I supplied, "I am at your service." I almost cringed that I had to say that, but I knew that I had to make an impression on this messed-up prince about how "great" Lovetopia is.

I quickly ran out of the suite, shutting the door behind me, this was just the opportunity I was looking for. I was going to do a little research on Frank.

I headed straight down the marble staircase and into the castle library, my long curly hair whipping all around. It's a huge place with a glass dome on the top. The shelves cover the entire room and each shelf is filled and overfilled with books. They were everywhere! Books on the windowsill, books on the couch, books on the floor and books flying through the air. Wait, what? Books don't fly. I ran in the general direction of the flying books all prepared to stop the intruder when I saw the blonde hair. Annabeth, I thought.

"Sup wise girl." I said.

"What!" Annabeth screamed looking all around.

"Hey, it's just me." I said, "Calm down. What are you doing here?"

"_I_ like to read. What are you doing here?" Annabeth snapped, "Have you taken a sudden interest in learning?"

"Nope." I replied smoothly, "Have you taken a sudden interest in Wartopia?" All of the books that Annabeth pulled out were on Wartopia.

Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was in the library then leaned to whisper in my ear. "Okay, I don't think Frank is who he says he is."

I smiled. That is exactly what I thought.

"Why are you smiling, Leo! This is serious business!"

"I know, I know, I was just thinking the same thing. Frank has been acting weird this whole morning and I was actually gonna come down here too so I could find out if it was really him." I told her.

"If he's not who he says he is," Annabeth concluded, "Piper could be in danger."

"I don't know about that. Frank or whoever he is seems really nice. Like over the top nice. He offered to help me with the dishes, he made his own breakfast, and he gave me a high five." Annabeth had a doubtful look on her face, "I'm serious, this guy is clueless about what it's like to be a prince."

"Why don't we take a look at some books first," Annabeth suggested, "for all we know he could be the real Frank."

We both sat down. I picked up a dusty book called 'Royals of Wartopia' while Annabeth was reading 'Children of Ares.' Both of us had been educated to read, me by the castle cook when I was little and Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, had taught herself.

I flipped through pages and pages of old kings and queens who had long perished before the godly war. All of them were Chinese. Why should Frank look any different? Finally, near the back of the book (the castles books always filled themselves with knowledge so everything is up to date) I saw the name. Frank Zhang. "Hey Annabeth, I found him." I called to her. She rushed over and I read out loud. "Born with the power to transform into animals is Frank Zhang. He is the son of Ares and an unknown mother. Frank is kept very secret from the world, as his powers are so amazing. He has barely left his castle. Due to not being out much, there is only one painting of him in the world." I flipped the page revealing the end of the book. "That's it." I said.

"Oh no!" Annabeth sighed and she slumped on the pink couch, "We don't have any proof."

"What do you mean?"

"Leo," she explained, "if we don't' have a picture, then we don't know what she looks like and we can't prove that he's not Frank!"

"No," I smiled, "we've got all the proof we need right here."

**Hope you guys liked that. Leo is for sure one of my absolute favorite characters in the Heroes of Olympus stories. Please review and I will update more as soon as I can.**

**See Ya Later!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with school, pep band, jazz band, dance class, and rehearsals for the school play things have been pretty busy around here. Now I'm on Christmas break though and I'll have plenty of time to write! Hope you guys like this next chapter in my story everything gets explained here. I promise. So disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters. Now let the chapter... begin!**

Leo 5

Annabeth and I had everything all planned out.

We are going to pretend we saw a rat and then we'll ask Frank to turn into a cat or something to catch it. If he won't turn then we'll know he can't polymorph. Simple plan, right? Annabeth thought of it. The harder part is catching him and sending him to palace security… whatever, Piper's my best friend, Annabeth and I have pledged not to let anyone hurt her.

We were creeping up the stairs at around midnight, me carrying a huge net I found in the guards' supply closet. Annabeth stopped.

"Leo," she complained exasperatedly, "why oh why did you have to bring the net?"

I mocked a shocked expression; I've heard that complaint about thirty times now. "I just think it will come in handy! Now shhh, we're almost there." We tiptoed up one more flight of stairs until we were right in front of Frank's room. We were shocked to see the light coming from under the door. And the door was unlocked too.

"That's weird." Annabeth stated, "No prince I've met has ever stayed up past nine."

"And what kind of prince leaved his door unlocked at night?" I added.

Annabeth gave me a puzzled look. "How do you know his door is unlocked?"

"It's a Hephaestus thing." I said, "His window's open too."

Annabeth smiled at me. "This guy really isn't paranoid about people kidnapping him, is he?"

"Come on," I said, "let's go inside."

Annabeth opened the door with ease and crept in with me behind her. We realized there was no need to creep in though because Frank wasn't there. The room was empty. The bed was neatly made and it seemed like Frank had not unpacked his suitcase yet. A cold wind was coming from the open window, but both of us knew better than to close it.

Annabeth and I looked at each other without comprehension.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said sadly.

I laughed. "This is the first time you haven't known an answer."

"Not the time, Valdez." She growled, "Let's check his suitcase, maybe he has a weapon in there." Both of us bent down to open the large, red, suitcase.

"I don't believe it!" I exclaimed, "It's empty!" The suitcase had been a prop!

"We should report this." Annabeth said. We both stood up, just in time to see Frank fly into the room through the window. _Fly. _My mouth dropped open.

I ran over to the window while Annabeth guarded the door.

"Who are you?" I stated. Frank looked panicked. He stood in the middle of the room like an idiot. Ha! Who looks like the idiot now, sucker!

"You better talk or we'll have to use force." Annabeth threatened.

The guy made a break for the window. Once he started running, I knew what I had to do. Aphrodite had told me only to use it in emergencies, this was an emergency.

I held out my hands and summoned fire.

The flames blazed up my arms and across my shoulders. I smiled. I've haven't used my fire powers in a long time. Frank stopped and ran over to the door Annabeth was guarding, but she was ready for him. She threw the net over the guy and tied it down until Frank was trapped.

"Ha!" I said, "Told you we'd need the net.

"Not the time, Valdez" Annabeth said again. After trying to struggle and realizing he couldn't get out Frank said, "Okay, I'll talk."

The flames died down in my hands as Annabeth and I stood and listened to Frank explain himself.

"My name isn't Frank Zhang, I'm Jason Grace."

Annabeth gasped, "You… " She stammered, "you're…"

"Yes," He continued, "the only son of Zeus."

I could see it now. The blue eyes, the blonde hair, the flying, it all made sense. Even the name, that's a total Zeus name, but that still didn't explain why he was here. "What do you want with Piper?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt Piper at all," Jason continued, "you have to understand that. You see I am a servant to Frank in Wartopia. I always have been. They sent me there because they knew that it was the only place with enough security to keep me confined. Frank is my best friend; we'd do everything together. Everything was great. Then another servant was brought to us, her name was Hazel, she is the daughter of Hades, and Frank fell in love with her. They dated in secret since the day they first met and Hazel became a good friend of mine too. Then it was declared that Frank needed to go to Lovetopia to compete in a competition to marry Princess Piper. Frank didn't want to go because he loved Hazel so we came up with a plan."

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was to pretend to be Frank while Hazel and Frank ran away to the ruins of Skytopia to live together. Since Ares wasn't going to be at the competition and since no one knows what Frank looks like everyone would think that I was him. I would bbe able to run away to Skytopia after the competition because I was going to bomb the joust on purpose, but," Jason looked at us, "I fell in love with Princess Piper."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know there is no possible way we could be together and I know there is no possible way she could truly love me after one tiny date." Jason said sadly.

"Actually," Annabeth said excitedly, "Piper is in love with you too! She told me after your date together."

"Really?" Jason asked in disbelief, "I thought I acted like an idiot!"

I just had to laugh at that. "This is perfect!" I agreed, "You could run away with her after the competition after you win. You could take her to Skytopia she hates it here!"

"We could come too!" Annabeth said gesturing to her and myself, "And we could take all the other slaves who want freedom. They won't be able to stop us with as mass rebellion especially with all of our powers!"

"You guys all have powers too?" Jason asked, "I thought Hazel, Frank and I were the only ones until flame boy over here."

I laughed a little there at the nickname "All the slaves here are children of the unwanted gods that had powers. They round everyone up at this awful place in the middle of the woods and send us to places where we could be 'of use.'"

"It's horrible!" Annabeth told Jason, "Everyone is treated awfully. Leo and I lived there until we were taken to be servants. Since Leo was the most powerful he was sent to be the Princess's servant/body guard."

"Yeah, that's true." I said, "That's probably the same reason they took you to be Frank's slave."

"We need to put a stop to that." Jason declared, "There is no way people can get away with this kind of stuff."

Annabeth and I smiled at each other at his attitude.

"Can we trust you?" She asked him, "Do you promise that everything you said is true and that you will help all of us get out of here? Do you promise not to hurt Princess Piper?"

"I promise."

And with that I burned a hole in the net and we all planned that we'd meet at the same time and same place tomorrow.

**Yes, yes, yes, all along Jason was pretending to be Frank. Hope you guys liked that twist. I hope to update soon so please review and comment!**

**You guys are the best!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Fanfiction! Merry Day After Christmas! Hope you guys all got some cool stuff this year. I got a bunch of Manga art supplies! Woohoo! I was drawing like all day yesterday, that is when I wasn't writing this chapter. So thanks to all of the supportive writers out there who have commented on this story and great news! This story is now in the Royalty community here on Fanfiction! Yay! :) Alright disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters Rick Riordan does. So without further ado may I present CHAPTER 6!**

Piper 6

I woke up in the morning in my queen sized bright pink bed. _Today is the day of the joust_, I thought to myself, _the day you are forced to become a wife_. I had mixed feelings about my day yesterday. I pushed my choppy hair out of my face and stared out the huge window in my room and looked out at the leaves falling off the trees n the morning light. I decided to make a pro/con chart about my previous dates.

Pro: Frank's date with me was _so_ romantic. Con: I fell of my Pegasus and dislocated my thumb while riding with Percy. Pro: I got to spend time with Frank! Con: The lunch that Nico made for me was DISCUSTING and I had to puke up all the raw meat. Pro: I got to stare into Frank's dreamy blue eyes. Con: Percy made me kill the "scary" caterpillar sitting on his knee. Pro: I got to smash a bug on Percy's knee. Con: Nico was all whiny and complaining about the sunlight. Pro: Frank and I sat on the castle beach in the sunset and actually talked. Con: Nico cried when I told him that I didn't like the raw meat. Pro: Frank and I have _so_ much in common.

That settles it. Best day ever!

I was a little upset though. I loved Frank. That's the thing. He is amazing and wonderful and probably the bestest husband I could possibly have. I really want him to win that joust tomorrow, but Percy is really built and super muscular and Frank, let's face it, isn't _that_ strong. Nico is pretty weak and he would be easy to beat if he wasn't a _prodigy_ at jousting. He has been doing that since he was a little kid and has won every competition he's been too. In fact, during our awful date today he was constantly bragging about his trophy room that is covered with ribbons and prizes from competitions. I feel that Frank stands no chance.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Piper," Annabeth called from the other side of the door, "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I said, automatically straightening up in my bed.

"Good morning!" Annabeth sang, she handed me a tray filled with blueberry pancakes and smothered in syrup with a side of home fries, "Ready for the joust?"

"Gods," I confided through mouthfuls of pancake, "I am so angry about it."

Annabeth smiled, but wasn't just any smile, it was a Leo smile. That's what I've been starting to call Leo's smirk when he's trying to hide something from me or that he's ready to drop some huge surprise on me and I have no idea what it is.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Annabeth said, I could tell she was trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh, really…" I said skeptically.

"Yep," she snapped quickly, "Now eat up! We have to be somewhere!"

"Isn't it kind of early for you to be here…," I actually looked at the clock for the first time, "Annabeth it's 4:30 in the morning! Let me sleep!" No one in the royal family would be up at this hour. The palace starts going at around 8:45.

"Just eat up," she told me, "really fast and remember to keep really quiet. Chew!" she scolded.

I gobbled up the rest of my breakfast in a couple large gulps. I was very interested in what was going on.

"Follow me," Annabeth whispered as we tiptoed down the halls. We paused by the entrance to the servant's quarters. They were the only ones up, as they woke at around 4:00 every morning to make breakfast and went to sleep late at night because they cleaned. I felt really bad for them. My mom is such a tyrant, she treats the servants so badly.

"Okay," Annabeth said before we walked in, "this will probably be a shock to you and I just want you to be prepared for the big news."

"Um…" I started, "where are you going with this?"

"Just trust me." She reassured me, "You do trust me, right?"

"Of course Annabeth," I smiled, "you are a true friend." With that Annabeth gave me another Leo smile and pushed open the doors to the servants' quarters. Everything in there is made of wood and it's pretty dark due to only two tiny windows on the walls. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen counter, apparently waiting for me. I could see Leo and Katie, Nyssa and Malcolm, Lee and Will, Jake and Chris, but most importantly at the very head of the table sat Frank. He smiled and winked at me, I blushed. But I couldn't help but think: _What is Frank doing out of his room with all the servants at this hour?_ Annabeth gestured for me to sit down next to her, then Leo cleared his throat and started talking.

"Thank you, all of you," he said, "for coming here to listen to us today. I'm sure you all know Frank here as the Prince of Wartopia, but he is not."

Everyone gasped, including myself. Frank blushed and looked down.

"Nice way to cut to the chase, Leo." Annabeth teased.

_So Annabeth and Leo both know about what's happening here._

"What do you mean, Leo?" I asked staring at Frank, "What's going on?"

"I think I can explain that," Frank said looking up and looking directly at me even though he was addressing the entire table, "I am not Frank Zhang, Prince of Wartopia, I am Jason Grace, servant to Frank and" he gulped, "son of Zeus."

All the servant's looked at each other, anxious to find out more of the story and happy that Frank or Jason or whoever was just like them, but I felt the opposite, I was sad that Frank or Jason, gods this is so confusing, I was sad that that he was less like me. A servant would never go for a princess, someone who is served by servants on a daily basis.

Jason told his entire story from beginning to end. He told us about Hazel and how he and Frank switched places and then to my surprise: "Then," he said nervously, "I fell in love with Piper, I just want to say… Piper McLean, I love you and I hope you love me too." I blushed and grinned. All the servants said: "Awww!"

I stood up and looked at Jason who himself looked very nervous, "I love you too, Jason. I love you too!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and Jason and I hugged. It was the best feeling ever. Annabeth and Leo were smiling in the background and the room got a thousand times brighter in my opinion.

"Hate to break up this hug," Leo said much to my chagrin, "but Jason, Annabeth, and I have one more plan." He addressed the slaves, "We know that you guys want to be free from Lovetopia, you too, Piper, and Jason had the idea that we all run away to his father's old realm, Skytopia. We know that most of you believe that all the gods should have their fair rule and that freedom is important and we want all of you to come with us." He paused, "So what do you say?"

All the servants cheered and smiled. They were obviously on oard with the plan.

"What do you think?" Jason whispered to me.

I thought about how much I hated my life here, my mother bossing everyone around, all the pink, having to stay indoors all the time, never getting to live the way I want to. I was ready for a change, especially if it means giving my friends freedom, ruling my own life, and an amazing boyfriend.

"Sounds like a plan." I told him with a grin.

Annabeth stood up on the counter; "We will all leave tomorrow after Jason wins the joust. That is the one thing that needs to happen, Jason must win the joust, then we will all go to have a 'celebration' and sneak away during the party. Katie has created some tunnels through the garden for us to escape in and then it's home free to Skytopia."

"I have something to add," I said getting up next to her, "I think we should let anyone who can get to Skytopia live there under the promise of freedom from slavery, a chance for an equal life, and we will treat everyone nicely."

"Here, here!" everyone cheered.

I smiled at Jason and he beamed back. I knew right then that everything was going to be perfect for us.

**Awww! Jasper! I am a huge Jasper fan! Please review and I will see all you guys for chapter 7!**

**Bye!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7! I hope you guys are liking the story so far, and a very happy new years eve to you! My new year's resolution is to finish this story in a timely manner and write a whole lot more in 2013! Thank you for being so supportive once again. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Leo 7

"This could be a problem…" I said in despair. Jason had just told me a secret that could ruin our entire plan: he cannot joust. For his life. At all.

He told me he had never been good with grooming his masters' horses to begin with and that he actually had never been on one in his life.

"I know," Jason said, we were with Annabeth in his room having a meeting on what we should do when the time came to escape, "I guess you could say that… I am afraid of horses."

"What!" Annabeth exclaimed, "This is awful! How can you possibly win a joust when you're afraid of horses?"

"I don't know," Jason said looking at his hands, "Whenever I see one I'm afraid that it'll run me over or bite me or kick me or something. I don't want to let anyone down though, I have to learn how to joust." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jason called.

"It's Piper." Piper called from outside the door.

"Come in." Jason said, looking pale, I could tell he was hoping that she hadn't heard his confession.

Piper walked in and sat next to her boyfriend, they had just made it official last night, and there was a look of concern on her face.

"I just saw Nico practicing in the arena," Piper told us, "he is a natural on horseback. He is like one with the animal."

"That's it." I declared, "We're doomed!"

"Jason's afraid of horses and he's never jousted in his life." Annabeth explained.

"Thanks guys." Jason mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh." Piper said as her boyfriend turned away in embarrassment, "There has got to be some way around this." She looked around the room, hoping to find a break-through solution. Her eyes landed on me and a grin slowly emerged on her face.

"Okay," I said in a shaky voice, "now I'm scared."

"No, Leo," Piper said jumping up with excitement, "this is perfect! Remember that robot you made to carry around all my stuff when I was forced to go golfing with Drew and her husband so you wouldn't have to?"

"Uh," I said, "yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

"What if," Piper continued, "what if you made a mechanical horse, that way Jason wouldn't be scared of the horse running him over or something, so you could control what it does with a remote and have Jason win for us!"

"Hey!" I jumped up too, "You're right! That is a great idea! With Jake and Chris's help I could probably have it done by tonight, but there is one potential flaw. I don't know how I'm going to make the outside look like a horse. I mean I can make the robot shaped like a horse, but it won't have the color and eyes."

"That's where Annabeth steps in." Piper said matter-of-factly.

"Me?" Annabeth asked in surprise, "What could I do?"

"I know that Athena is also the goddess of weaving, so I am sure that you could weave us a pretty decent horse coat to put over the robot."

"Yeah!" Annabeth said inspired, "I could do that!"

"Perfect!" Piper said happily, "everything is set."

"Wait," I said sadly, "Jason doesn't know the rules of jousting either."

"Thanks again." Jason mumbled again, his face even more red than before.

"Oh." Piper said, and then she suddenly smiled, "I know! I could teach you! I know all the rules of jousting!"

"Great!" Annabeth said, "We have about seven hours for this all to work. So let's hope the gods are on our side."

"Yeah!" we all chanted.

"Okay," I told everyone, "If we are to do this then I'm gonna need some equipment and a day off."

"Same here." Annabeth told Piper.

"Don't worry, guys." Piper said, "As the official princess of Lovetopia I hereby give you access to the dump where my horrible mother threw all of the other gods' stuff so she could be the only one with power!" she took out some keys from her pocket, "This one goes to the Hephaestus one and this one goes to the Athena one. Hope you guys get what you need. And Leo," Piper said to me, "could I talk to you in private for a second."

"Uh, sure my princess."

We walked out into the hall and then Piper turned to face me.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Piper told me, "Thanks so much for all you have done for me, I might just get my own freedom and a boyfriend I actually like all thanks to you."

I smiled. "Thanks Pipes, but a lot of that was Annabeth and Jason too."

"Oh I know," Piper said, rolling her eyes, "but you've been supportive of me from the start and been a great friend and loyal companion."

"Thanks," I said thinking about all those times where we have hung out together when I was supposed to be helping her with her speech, how we would sneak pizza and hot dogs from the slaves quarters and eat them in the garden, Piper and I have had some really good times together, "you are an awesome friend too, and," I said with honesty, "the way you've been taking charge and helping everyone around here, no matter who they are, you are definitely shaping up to be an amazing queen."

"Thanks," then Piper's expression turned a little, "there's something I've been wanting to ask you," she said, "my mother was yelling at me once and she said that you were different and that throwing my shoes that you and the other slaves got me in the fire would be fitting for you. What does that mean?"

"Oh, that." I sighed, "Well, you're mom told me never to tell you about it and to only use it in emergencies, but I like doing whatever she doesn't want me to do and you'll probably find out soon anyway." I heated up my hands and the flames flickered to life, Piper gasped, "I can create fire and I'm resistant to it, it's a Hephaestus thing."

I thought Piper would run away screaming, but she didn't. She laughed. "Hey!" I said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Piper said between giggles, "It's just that I can't believe I didn't figure that out by now!"

"Yeah," I told her, "me too. And while we're on the topic of freaky powers, Jason can fly and shoot wind out of his hands."

"Get out! Really?" She said.

"Yep." I said smiling, "And Annabeth is so smart she taught herself how to read."

"Huh," She said, "I guess I should tell them about my charmspeak."

"Yeah," I agreed, "we're all pretty weird."

"I asked Annabeth about that secret you guys were keeping." She said as my face fell, "I know about that power camp for the kids of the unwanted gods now."

"I'm sure she made it more bad than it really was-"

"Anyway," she said determined, "I will not stand for that. Once we have freedom, I'll put a stop to it."

"Man," I mumbled, "you really are starting to act like a queen."

"Thank you, my loyal subject." Piper teased with a smile.

"You're very welcome, my queen." I teased back with a bow. Then we both laughed and went our separate ways to get this escape plan started. Watch out Lovetopia, Leo's gonna show you how fire burns!

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and have a great 2013!**

**~NotUrAverageMusician**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! Here's my next chapter of my story! I have only two mare chapters left in this story so keep on reading to find out the ending! I am already starting to think of ideas for my next! Hope you all are liking the story still! Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Piper 8

The day of the joust has finally come.

Jason is backstage now with Leo getting ready on his horse that we have started to call Festus. Leo loves the name for some reason. Anyways, Festus turned out really well. The machine worked beautifully in our test run, it even looked like it was breathing! Annabeth weaved a remarkable coat for the horse, it looked almost bronze and Festus practically shone in the sunlight. Jason is feeling better about the joust too, he even told me that he almost got over his fear now. As much as I don't want to, I tend to think he is lying about that.

I'm in the seats that overlook the tented arena where the princes would joust. The arena was put up last night in our yard. It looks kind of like the circus tent I've seen in books, but it is a blinding pink. I am sitting with my mother, her on a gorgeous throne and me on a smaller version. Oh yeah, and Drew decided to come in for the occasion too. Yay. In case you didn't think that was sarcasm I will assure you it was. Drew annoys me to no end.

Annabeth ran up the stairs to join us in her servant's clothes, which made me feel bad about the prom-like dress I am wearing. She had just come up from the backstage part of the arena to check on Jason and Leo.

I asked her: "Did the duck fly at midnight?" (That was our code for 'how is the horse doing.' Don't ask me it was Leo's idea).

She responded with a: "The frog hops at dawn." (That is code for everything is going smoothly).

I let out a sigh of relief. Things are starting to fall into place. Oh finally!

The announcer stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand. "Welcome one and all to Princess Piper of Lovetopia's joust for her hand in marriage." The crowd went wild! I smiled and waved. "Settle down, settle down now." The announcer continued in his booming voice, "I will now introduce your competitors. First up, Nico of Deathtopia!" Everyone screamed and people from the stands threw down teddy bears and flowers. Nico still had that deadpan look on his pale face as he and his horse, Skull, trotted into the arena. "Second is the charming Percy of Watertopia!" Crowd screamed again, although I cringed. Percy galloped around showing off his guns to all the ladies on his horse, Riptide. "And last, but not least, Frank of Wartopia!" Jason looked a little unsteady as he and Festus came into the stadium, but he tried not to show it as he waved to me and I waved back, blushing. Drew caught this exchange and raised an eyebrow at me.

"The first two competitors will be Frank and Percy, the winner will go on to joust Nico." The announcer explained, "Now let the games….begin!"

Jason and Percy flung themselves into the joust. Riptide was a very fast horse, but so was Festus. Percy made a few shots at Jason, but Jason ducked away. Leo did a great job with the controls, Percy's swings always stayed just out of the range of hitting Jason. I was a little worried though; Jason hadn't even made one swing! Leo even got him in some great openings, but I could tell he was scared. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere Percy took an illegal swing to Jason's head! Jason was able to duck and miss the stick again, but the ref had caught the move. He blew his whistle, signaling for the players to stop.

"Percy, due to an illegal shot to Jason's head you are disqualified! Prince Frank wins round one!" Percy was fuming mad and started arguing with the ref, but I felt like cheering! My love life was saved! For at least another thirty minutes. Jason seemed relieved as he and Festus went backstage. Annabeth and I ran to go see him and Leo during the time between matches.

"Nice job Jason!" I congratulated as I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks!" Jason grinned, "That wasn't so bad."

"You looked like you were scared to death." Annabeth told him with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I was, but next round will be different!" Jason said, determined.

"Yeah, it really will be different." Leo told was with a sad tone, "Because Festus got the other end of that illegal shot Percy made. Now he is not going to be able to be in the next match!"

Everyone went silent. "Are you sure you can't fix him?" Annabeth asked.

"Not with the amount of time we have." Leo told us, "There is just no way Festus is going to work for the next round."

"Oh no." Jason said in dismay.

"Jason, we'll have to give you a real horse." Leo said.

"No." Jason said, eyes wide, "I can't ride a real horse!"

Annabeth left to get one from the stables as I tried to console Jason who had become really freaked out.

"It's okay, Jason." I said, "You'll be alright. I know you can do it."

"I can't do it!" Jason said.

"Hey Pipes, can you come over here?" Leo asked.

I came over to the other side of the backstage area, Leo told me: "You have got to charmspeak him."

"What?" I asked, "How will that help anything?"

"Easy, if you tell Jason that he will win the match with Nico, then he'll go out there and win. All you have to do is put all your power in your voice."

"I don't know," I said doubtfully, "I've never tried anything that important before."

"I know you can do it. And Jason would want you to do it." Leo encouraged, "Now here comes Annabeth with another horse. Go and tell him, Piper."

"Okay," I said giving a sidelong glance to Jason, "I'll do it."

I strode back over to Jason, who was now shivering with fear.

"Look into my eyes." I told him. He did, man his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. "You _will_ win that match with Nico." I charmspoke while holding his gaze, "You _can_ beat him, and you _will_ get over your fear of horses."

**Hope you all liked that chapter! Please review, I love getting comments! :)**

**Without you my life would Bb. (Music joke, comment if any of you got that. Translation: Without you my life would be flat.)**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, sorry for the slow update. :) Anyways here is the chapter that I would have to say was my favorite to write so far. I am so excited to bring you... chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

Piper 9

Jason had a weird look in his eyes so I know that my charmspeak had worked. He walked up to the horse, took the bridal from Annabeth's hands, and stroked the horse.

"What's his name?" Jason said sounding almost like he was in a trance. My charmspeak does that sometimes.

"Lightning." Annabeth told him, "because of the lightning symbol on his hooves."

"He's amazing." Jason said, august.

Leo almost burst out laughing. He walked over to me. "Not bad, for a beauty queen." He teased.

I turned to face him. "Do you think he can win?"

"With that horse?" Leo asked. "With that horse one hundred percent yes."

"Huh?" I asked. Then Annabeth ran over to us, "Quick, the round's about to start! We've got to go back up to the Queen." I rushed back up the stairs with her and we flew into our seats just as the round began.

You could tell Nico had some skill. He was moving effortlessly on his creepy horse. His strikes at Jason came in fluid motions and Nico looked confident on his horse. But Jason looked even more confident. Without his fear that the horse was going to trample him Jason was able to use the jousting stick to actually fight back. and he was landing some shots on Nico. Jason's horse was incredibly fast too. He jumped and glided around the arena and it seemed like Jason could control it with ease, even though he's never had a horse-riding lesson in his life. Odd.

Then when Jason's back was turned for just a fraction of a second, Nico drew his jousting stick and thrust it foreword. Annabeth and I screamed from the top of the arena. Jason was going to get seriously hurt!

My mother shot me a look, but I didn't care. I couldn't let Jason die. I would never be happy again! But then, as if Lightning, Jason's stallion, had a mind of it's own, the horse reeled back and dodged out of the way of the deadly strike and did a 180 in the air giving Jason the perfect opportunity to strike and knock Nico off his horse. The crowd erupted in cheers, me loudest of all. Annabeth and I screamed and hugged.

"Let's go see him!" Annabeth screamed. We ran down the stairs again and into the backstage area. Leo was there giving a high five to Jason.

"You did it!" I screamed! Jason smiled so wide and ran over to me and scooped me in a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Jason whispered in my ear, and we kissed. Leo and Annabeth yelled 'Awww.'

"I couldn't have done it without that horse too." Jason said puzzled. "Lightning totally jumped in the air and flew around so I could get that shot on Nico. How did that happen?"

"Well you could say we took a little more than just supplies on our trip to the forgotten gods' vaults." Annabeth explained, stepping foreword.

"We found Lightning here in a stable with a bunch of other sacred animals. We thought he would help you win." Leo continued, "I guess you could say that your dad's looking out for you." Jason grinned even wider now.

"Time to go to the awards ceremony." I told Jason.

"C'mon, guys." He said to Leo and Annabeth. "You come too. I wouldn't have been able to win the joust without your help."

So we all walked into the arena. Crowds threw down flowers to us all. The announcer presented me with the winners' metal and I put it around Jason's neck.

"May I present the winner of this competition, and of my heart," I yelled proudly to the crowd, "Prince Frank!" I winked at Jason and we all stood before the crowd.

Prince Percy and Prince Nico looked grim standing to the sides. Nico's perfect winning streak was broken and Percy was revealed as a cheater. I couldn't be happier.

That night, during the celebration party that Jason threw, there was cake and laughter and presents. Jason only invited those he wanted to, so our part consisted of us and all the slaves who were about to escape with us. I could see all the royal people looking disapprovingly out the castle window, but I could care less. I was leaving them tonight. Leo was on the dance floor with a bunch of his brothers and Annabeth and Malcolm were chatting near the punch. I couldn't ask for better friends.

We danced and danced until everyone in the castle had gone asleep. This was our time. The entire party ran and jumped through the secret passage in the garden Katie had made for our escape. Jason was holding my hand and we both smiled at each other. We will get our freedom.

We ran all the way to Skytopia and did not stop. No one was tired. No one was going to slow down. We ran and ran and ran until we finally got to the gates. The place was in ruins, but I had never seen a more beautiful place in my life. Everyone else thought the same way.

"Yeah! We did it!" Leo yelled taking us all out of our fantasies. "Wahoo!" I screamed. "We're free!" Annabeth yelled.

"Frank, Hazel!" Jason yelled and he and I ran up to his old friends who had run up to greet us.

"You made it!" Frank exclaimed, "Good to see you again, man."

"Isn't this place amazing?" Hazel asked us.

"Oh yes, it's a dream come true." I told her.

"Are you ready to start a new kingdom of peace?" Jason asked Frank.

"Oh, we're ready. And I would like to officially nominate the two of you to be the king and queen of our new realm. Who's with me?" Frank yelled to the pack of runaways.

"What do I say?" Leo said, stepping foreword, "Three cheers for Piper and Jason. Hip hip."

"Hooray!" everyone answered.

"Hip hip."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip."

"Hooray!" everyone clapped and cheered.

"What do you say Piper?" Jason asked me, getting down on one knee and presenting me with a ring, "Will you be my queen?"

I was shocked. And incredibly happy. "Yes." I told him happily. Annabeth screamed.

"C'mon everyone." Hazel said, "Let's explore."

The crowd filed away until it was only I, Jason, Annabeth, and Leo left.

"Congratulations to you guys!" Annabeth gushed. "Can I please be the official wedding planner?"

"Sure," I laughed, "After all, you are the most organized!"

"Yay!" she squealed, "I won't let you down!" She then ran off.

"One step out of line, Jason," Leo said looking into Jason's eyes, "And I will go all fire on you. You cannot hurt my best friend. Got it?" Leo smirked at him.

"You've got it." Jason says.

"Great." Leo said, "Now I can be happy, congrats!"

"Thank you, Leo." I said.

"Anytime, Beauty Queen." He said to me, "Now I'm gonna get this massive construction project started!" He ran off too.

"I can't be any more happy than I am today." Jason told me, as the sun set behind us.

"Same here." I told him.

And together we watched as the sun set on our new kingdom and home.

**Hope you liked it. I know I have, but don't worry coming to you guys next is the epilogue and then another story so keep checking in to my profile. And please review!**

**Thank you, all of you, so much.**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	10. Epilogue

**Wow, I can't believe it's finished. I've had the best time writing my first story and I hope all of you have liked it too! It's been such an exciting experience. I am super excited to share with you my epilogue, I think it was necessary to write one. :) Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Without further ado, the... EPILOGUE!**

Piper Epilogue

One year later I was finally about to walk down the aisle. The wedding was beautiful. Annabeth had really outdone herself. It was outside in the spring breeze underneath a canopy of yellow flowers. I could see from inside the tent I was in Jason standing proudly and looking totally handsome waiting for me and Leo next to him as best man with his huge grin. Annabeth was back with me in a beautiful yellow dress that she had made herself after reading a book on dress-making. She had made my dress too. It's a simple but elegant gown that totally suites my personality. Hazel looked gorgeous in her dress too, she has become a true friend to me and now she is my flower girl.

Hazel walked down first carrying yellow petals. Then it was my turn to walk down, Annabeth gave me an encouraging smile and I smiled nervously back. "Piper," she whispered reassuringly, "you have freed all the unwanted gods' children, created a safe haven for anyone who wants to live here, and give hope to a girl who thought she had to be a slave all her life. You can do this, there's nothing to be nervous about."

I smiled, she was right. Skytopia had been rebuilt, thanks to Leo, to be the most beautiful kingdom that ever lives. It is also the most peaceful. The kingdom has thrived on the jewels that Hazel had found here. It was almost like the gods were giving them to us…. Now it was time for me to finally be with Jason.

The orchestra conducted by Will Solace played 'Here Comes the Bride' as I walked down with Annabeth holding my train. I smiled at Jason who beamed back. The guests were made up of all my friends and they gave me grins and thumbs up signs as I waked down. I held my head high and took my place next to Jason. Frank started the ceremony.

"Do you, Jason Grace, take Piper McLean to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

Jason took my hand and said, "I do."

"And do you, Piper McLean, take Jason Grace to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said.

"Well then," Frank said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Jason leaned in and we kissed. The guests clapped and cheered. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

The days afterward were amazing too. Jason and I decided not to have a honeymoon, but we did have a party with our closest friends. Percy was there. He had come to us a couple weeks before the wedding much to everyone's surprise and begged for forgiveness of his ways. He said that he had changed. It seemed impossible, but he has become a great friend of ours now. He's more friendly with Annabeth though and he proposed to her at the party. So sweet!

Annabeth said yes, as long as it didn't interfere with her career. Annabeth is an architect for Skytopia and a good one at that. She was the one that designed the beautiful buildings based on ancient Greek architecture.

As for Leo, well he built all of it with his team. He also had become a successful inventor. He invented the microwave, the cell phone, the tablet computer, and a swirly ice cream maker. He's doing great and he's also the co-president of the group that is looking to find the unwanted gods.

Jason is the other co-president. Aside from being the marveled king of Skytopia he dedicates time to finding his dad and the other unwanted gods. And I think he just might be able to do it.

I am living my dream. The people respect me and I get to be free and make my own decisions as queen. Things are going really well. Jason and I have the best times in the castle and our relationship is still going strong. We always ride horses together in the fields. On Lightning, Jason has no fear and he actually has a great time riding.

I can't believe how much my life has changed. My world is perfect and my people are happy too. I have a very calm and peaceful existence, but you never know when another adventure may start…

**That's the end folks! I hope you've liked it! And I can't wait to get started on my next book, I am considering a sequel! Thank you for reading this book. I am so happy you have picked it up and read it. Here's an idea! In the comments section, write your favorite part of the book, I want to see what you liked the best!**

**I 100% promise to be back with a second book very soon.**

**Keep on reading! :D**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


End file.
